


Oh well, let me tempt you

by leonardodavenzi



Series: Temptations, Sins and Virtues [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon Compliant, Caught, Costumes, Cuddles, Dirty Dancing, Dry Humping, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Matteo’s POV, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet/Hot, Voyeurism, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: David squirmed against him.  “You’re... uh...  crushing my wings,” he groaned, sounding just as affected.Matteo just gave a noncommittal hum, too busy taking in the sight of David in the tight vest, skinny straps holding the wings on, and his skinny black jeans that were practically indecent. “David,” Matteo sighed, “you’re…”David pushed him forward. “My wings, Matteo!” He gave Matteo a stern look, before he slid his wings off and put them away in a safe spot. He took his horns, off, too.And, okay, that was a good idea. Matteo followed his lead, and took off his own wings. This was good. Promising. They were taking things off. He realised that they had both been pretty busy this week, and he definitely hadn’t had his fill of David, like, at all.Or, the Canon compliant Halloween fic where Matteo and David dress up as Crowley and Aziraphale and can't keep their hands off each other.





	1. Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I can't wait posting this. It's a short, silly, two chaptered Halloween fic. Can you imagine Matteo and David as Aziraphale and Crowley? Well, I can. The tags make it sound rougher than it is, but it's pretty cute and sweet, actually. 
> 
> By chance, this fic became part of Kinktober 2019 (at least one list I've seen). Fun! Well, I didn't post this on any of these days, but I can at least say that I was just one day late for Mirror sex. Not bad.  
Day 2: Voyerism  
Day 5: Frotting  
Day 9: Costumes  
Day 11: Mirror sex  
Day 20: Masturbation 
> 
> First of all, this fic is written for these great prompts (if you don't want spoilers for this or the next chapter, you might want to skip reading them).
> 
> "It‘s not on the A to Z list, but I read Xmas and thought about it: Davenzi Halloween fun times?" - by @pinshee on Tumblr  
"Ehy I just saw your prompts for davenzi fics, can you maybe write a mix of Dry humping and In public? so like they can't stop each other even if they are in public so they end up dry humping? or something along those lines i guess"  
"Prompt list: Dry humping"  
"Dry humping, In public, Mutual masturbation, Rimming would be the one‘s I‘d be most interested to read"  
"The boys get caught by the boy squad" (three prompts)

“You’re aware that there will be a million Crowleys and Aziraphales on Halloween this year, right?” David shouted from the bathroom. He sounded a little strained, like he was struggling with his costume. 

Matteo smiled as he tightened his bow tie. He knew that David was a little embarrassed that they did this couple thing for the Halloween party, but Matteo had been too excited to share his love of the book and the TV show with everybody. He didn’t care that it was cheesy. 

He and David had both read the book before they met, but they watched the TV show together. It was their show, or at least one of their shows. Also, Matteo had pointed out that the story fitted both David’s love for dark romantic fantasy stuff and Matteo’s weird humor. Crowley and Aziraphale were perfect for them.

He had even got support from Carlos, of all people. “Suits you well to be ineffable husbands,” he had smirked. 

Jonas and Hanna, who also had seen the TV show, got what he meant at once, and laughed in agreement. The others had just stared at Carlos in confusion. Carlos had been happy to explain, and then the conversation had slowly drifted to other subjects.

From the bathroom, David raised his voice again, and cut through Matteo’s musings. “This isn’t really a unique idea.” 

“Yeah. Well the fact that many people have the same idea, doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea,” Matteo commented, looking at himself in the mirror.  Aziraphale’s style wasn’t exactly him. It was too neat and tidy. The beige suit fit his body well, though, he thought. That was a plus.  “Remind me why am I the angel, again?” he asked. “If you ask me, I’m the one in our relationship with questionable morals.”

“That’s even better,” David said, and Matteo could hear the smile in his voice. “The angel is the one who makes everything worse, anyway. Also, I can’t really imagine you sauntering around like Crowley. I might be able to pull it off, at least after some wine.”

Matteo needed to pause at that thought. “You’re right. I can definitely imagine you sauntering.” 

Just the idea of David walking sexily around made Matteo dizzy. He studied himself in the mirror again. He doubted that he could pull off walking around anything similar to Aziraphale in the TV show, but the suit would have to do the trick, just like the temporary colouring in his hair, making it look almost platinablond. He sighed. He probably looked ridiculous.

Well, it was too late to change now. He checked the time on his phone. They should get going soon. 

"David, are you ready to go... uh... wow," Matteo's brain came to a startling halt at the sight of David emerging from the bathroom in his costume.

Fuck. 

Matteo stared. He tried to conceal the way he had to gulp air back into his lungs. He failed miserably. "Is that," Matteo squeaked, tried again. "That’s what you're wearing to Hanna's party?"

"Yes, of course. You said Crowley, didn’t you?" David adjusted his straps holding his black wings, making them wobble a little. “Are the wings too much?”

The thing was. Matteo had known that they had decided on modern time Aziraphale and Crowley. And he knew that meant tight, black jeans, a vest and black suit jacket. How come it made David look so ridiculously hot? Was it the slit eye contacts or the horns that David had added for fun? The black wings? 

"Well, uh..." Matteo started, and trailed off again, distracted. David’s dark hair was still a little wet from his shower, and his cheeks were slightly pink. His jeans were so tight that they left practically nothing to his imagination. "Jesus, David. You look so good.” He shook his head, laughing a little, exasperated at how whipped he was, and picked up his own wings, strapping them on.

Then he gave David a teasing look, and tried a quote from the show. “Oh well, let me tempt you to a spot of lunch?”

“That’s my line…” David said as he looked up, and it was as if he finally _looked _at Matteo for real. He let his eyes check out Matteo from toes to head and his eyes widened. “Fuck, Matteo,” he said with a strained sound. “The suit. You… uhm... cleaned up well.” 

“Yeah?” Matteo wasn’t so sure. The beige suit and vest was decent enough, but the bowtie felt like a little much. 

David didn’t seem to think so, though. His eyes were dark. “I didn’t know I had a thing for suits. I mean, I love it when you put on your vest, but… Whoa.”

They stared at each other, and it was as if the air between them heated up. As if every nerve in Matteo’s body and brain was electrified.

It wasn't really a conscious decision when Matteo crossed the room and pressed David up against the wall, it just kind of happened. "I don’t think we can go to the party just yet,” he mumbled, kissing David’s neck and trailing his hand over David’s vest. 

And fuck, David was like a drug. The feeling of his warm lips and the touch from his body made Matteo feel intoxicated.

David squirmed against him. “You’re... uh... crushing my wings,” he groaned, sounding just as affected.

Matteo just gave a noncommittal hum, too busy taking in the sight of David in the tight vest, skinny straps holding the wings on, and his skinny black jeans that were practically indecent. “David,” Matteo sighed, “you’re…”

David pushed him forward. “My wings, Matteo!” He gave Matteo a stern look, before he slid his wings off and put them away in a safe spot. He took his horns, off, too.

And, okay, that was a good idea. Matteo followed his lead, and took off his own wings. This was good. Promising. They were taking things off. He realised that they had both been pretty busy this week, and he definitely hadn’t had his fill of David, like, at all.

“Yeah, get them off,” David said, suddenly looking determined and mischievous. “Matteo Florenzi, we’re not leaving this flat before we’ve done something about this… situation. Is that clear? 

“Situation?”

David looked pointedly at Matteo’s tight pants. “Yeah, and I’m not just talking about what you’re sporting. You being too hot for your own good,” he grinned. He pressed against Matteo’s body, capturing his lips in a rough kiss, and wrapping his arms around him. 

Matteo laughed into the kiss, surprised and pleased. “Look who’s talking,” he mumbled, one hand trailing possessively up David’s thigh.

David broke the kiss with a bite to Matteo’s bottom lip and pressed his thigh against Matteo’s erection.

Matteo groaned. He enjoyed the feeling of David’s hard body against his immensely, and from the responding moan, so did David.

David raised an eyebrow as he leaned back. His hand gripped the back of Matteo’s neck, the other resting on the small of his back.“ We should probably be quick,” he said. “But I wanna uh… watch you. Like this.”

Oh. Oh yes.

Matteo nodded, suddenly struggling to form words. “Yeah. Same.”

David paused for a moment, biting his lip. His fingers drifted further down, grabbing Matteo’s bum. “Is it okay if we… uhm… I want you to get off by doing it yourself.” 

Oooh… Wow. 

Matteo pulled back to see if David was serious. He narrowed his eyes with a mischievous smirk. “You want me to jack off?”

“Yeah, Matteo,” David confirmed, holding his gaze. “I want to watch you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Matteo croaked. He took a step back from David, his long fingers drifted slowly down his stomach, teasing over the vest as they made their way toward his belt. But David caught them quickly in his own.

“Wait. Come,” David said, ignoring Matteo’s groan, and turning him around. “Here.”

He dragged Matteo over to the armchair by the mirror, settling himself and pulling Matteo into his lap. Matteo was facing the mirror again. The mirror was just big enough to give a complete view of the both of them.

For some reason, they didn’t look ridiculous in their costumes at all. In fact, they looked hot in a way Matteo didn’t expect at all. 

“I want you to see how good you look when you get off, Matteo,” David whispered roughly against Matteo’s shoulder. Oh fuck. Matteo shivered, his cock twitched and a flush spread across his cheeks.

“You should see how good you look, too,” Matteo murmured. 

“Maybe later,” David smiled. He leaned back in the chair, pulling Matteo’s shoulders flush against his chest. “Do you wanna go on?”

Matteo took a shuddery breath, as he slid a hand down his chest and ran his hands over his stomach. He didn’t take off his clothes. A part of the excitement was to do this with the clothes on, and there was no doubt David liked to watch him in the suit. Matteo slipped his fingers under the waistband and tilted his head so David could lick a path on Matteo’s neck. A low moan left Matteo’s parted lips. All the while David stared at him in the mirror, catching his eyes as he mouthed at his neck.

Matteo finally opened his pants. Then he paused, uncertain if he should just whip out his cock, or what.

“Yeah. I wanna see you,” David whispered against Matteo’s ear.

Okay. Matteo slowly withdrew his cock, stroking it once, twice, holding David in a challenging stare. And still, he couldn’t really hold back. He’d been building too long. He felt like he slowly unraveled before David’s eyes. He breathed and moaned and leaned his head back, still looking back at David through half-lidded eyes.

David dragged his hands down Matteo’s sides and hooked the waistband of his pants, pushing it more open, as Matteo tilted his hips to give him room. Matteo kept stroking himself as David spread his legs.

“Is this what you want to see, David?” Matteo smirked, giving his cock a squeeze, stroking it slowly. 

David nibbled his neck and tightened his grip on Matteo’s hip. “You little shit, yeah it is. You look so good, Matteo,” David sighed, staring at him. “Can you see? 

Matteo couldn’t answer. He didn’t know if this thing before the mirror did it for him, but it definitely felt hot to see how it affected David. David shifted a little as he opened the buttons on his own jeans, and then he moved his hand down into jeans and boxers. 

Matteo bit his lip, staring at David touching himself. David’s body was hidden from view behind Matteo, and Matteo wanted to watch, but decided that he could wait a little. The feeling of his hand on his dick, and of David’s eyes on him, was too good to stop. 

David kissed Matteo’s neck, never taking his eyes off of the motion of Matteo’s fist. His eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing heavily as he rubbed himself. 

The heat was building fast. Matteo thrusted into his fist a bit faster, and his dick was throbbing in pleasure. Long, low moans escaped his lips. 

David rubbed his nose against his neck and sighed. “Fuck you smell so good, too, newly showered and all,” he growled against Matteo’s neck. “I would love to eat you out.” David pressed his hips against Matteo, trapping his frantic hand between them, groaning. 

Matteo wanted to speed up, but ended up pausing. Now, that’s a thought. 

”I’d let you,” Matteo groaned. He caught David’s eyes in the mirror, and David blushed hard as he started to shiver. His eyes were glazed. “Fuck, I can’t… I think I…” David was too far gone. He came in a long shudder, pressing against Matteo’s back. 

Matteo couldn’t look away. His hand sped up, alternating between rubbing the head and squeezing his shaft. He choked on a sob as David breathed heavily against his neck.

“I still wanna eat you out,” David breathed. 

And oh. Really? The thought of David’s tongue down there made Matteo shiver. “Uh… I thought you said we should be quick.”

David gave him a wicked smile. “Still might be.” 

Yeah, well that was true. Wow. Yeah. Matteo blushed, happy that he’d just been in the shower. Damn, it would be hot. 

“Come, get to your feet,” David said and partly pushed and partly pulled him up from the chair. 

Matteo was dizzy and his legs were like jelly. “Uhm… I don’t think I can manage to stand up in front of the mirror for this…”

“Good point.” David pulled Matteo with two hands firmly on his waist and ushered him over to the bed, turning him and bending him down over it. “Better?” he teased, letting one hand rest heavily on the small of Matteo’s back while the other trailed over his bum.

“Yeah…” 

Matteo still had his hand on his cock, that was aching hard and wet, but now he was facing the bedsheets. With his bum on display. He didn’t mind that at all.

Well, there was one issue. He was still dressed too much. He shuffled back and pushed his fancy pants and boxers down. 

“Yeah, that’s better,” David muttered. 

As Matteo crawled onto the bed once more, David followed him, and pushed on his legs, spreading him wide. Matteo yelped when David kissed his ass on one side, and then the other, before he moved closer and pressed his lips behind his balls. David squeezed his thigh reassuringly, and worked his tongue in, twisting and curling inside him.

Matteo stared at the sheets before him, wild and shaking apart, caught between wanting to shove back on David’s tongue, and turn around and pull David into a kiss. 

He felt too spread open, too exposed. 

But then David licked him again, and the choice was gone. Matteo keened, losing his breath and every nerve ending felt alive under his skin.

David kept going, licking at him, getting him wet and sloppy before slowly, carefully working a finger in and Matteo felt it, felt it and loved it. David's tongue pushed in between his knuckle, like nothing Matteo had ever felt before. He was overwhelmed and overheated, and this, none of this, was what he was expecting.

Everything was so slick and so good. 

“David,” he groaned. “I’m gonna, ah,” he lost the plot for a second, as David worked his tongue and finger in deeper. “I’m close,” he said, finally. 

“Good,” David hummed, and his voice was low and cracked, like he was affected too, and, hot damn, Matteo was losing it. He was lost, was barely verbal, couldn’t answer him if his life depended on it. His whole world had narrowed to where David was holding him open with his tongue and finger, and he writhed on it, begging, pleading for what exactly, he didn’t know. He wanted to come, wanted this over, wanted this to never end.

But then he did know what he wanted, because David found just the right spot inside, at the same time as he reached forward and helped Matteo stroke his dick. 

David licked him and prodded and stroked Matteo’s prostate over and over again with his finger while Matteo fucked into his other hand. Into both their hands.. 

And that was it, game over. 

Matteo was coming, harder than he ever had come before. “Fuck , David, yeeeaaaah!” he shouted as he came all over his fist and David’s hand and the sheets under him. And he felt like he had reached a point where he didn’t know if he was going to ever come down.

He did eventually, as he opened his eyes, and turned around. He found David over him, his wrist frantically moving inside his pants, pupils blown. 

“Oh, let me help you,” Matteo said, croakily. “Let me —”

“Can’t,” David said, wrecked. “I have to—” and then he was coming hard, leaning close to Matteo.

“Nice,” Matteo said, satisfied and staring at David. 

David smiled and nuzzled against his neck as they both came down from their orgasms, slowly catching their breath. Matteo felt utterly boneless under David. 

He met David’s eyes and saw fond amusement there. Matteo had to smile, too. God, they were silly. Suddenly there was a snicker, then a snort and soon they both were laughing, feeling too relaxed to even care how ridiculous they had been.

Matteo gave David a loving kiss. As always, David’s kiss made him warm up from the inside and out.

“Mmm, love you.” David hummed, dopey grin sliding across his face. Matteo rolled his eyes fondly as he stood up. He found a t-shirt and wiped up the come before he pulled his pants up and tried to make his suit look better.

“I love you too. Now get your costume sorted, David. You really look like you’ve been fucking,” Matteo teased with a grin.

“So do you,” David laughed as he wrapped his arms around Matteo. “Suits our costumes well. We can be newly fucked Crowley and Aziraphale.” 

“Hah,” Matteo said, smiling. He grunted when David smacked his bum on the way to the bathroom to get a little cleaned up, but kept smiling. “Come on,” he said. “We have a party to go to.”


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo stared at him. If he had been asked earlier what he thought he’d be doing during the Halloween party this year, Matteo never would have been able to predict that his answer would be “letting David hump me and drive me senseless on the sofa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a silly little thing. Thanks for reading, commenting and giving me prompts! The prompts I've used in this chapter are mainly D, dry humping, I, in public and G, getting caught. I have had so much fun with this. Enjoy!

Matteo and David were a little late for the party, but they tried to make up for it by dancing and drinking and basically being twice as present as usual. Matteo was perhaps a little more handsy with David than he used to be, but he hoped everyone was too drunk to notice.

It all worked pretty well for a while. Hanna, who was rocking a Sansa Stark costume, was delighted to see them and offered them drink after drink. And Matteo’s and David’s costumes were a success. The ones that commented them were mostly people who loved the book, or the show, and loved to tell them how much. Sam, who was a zombie, said they were hot, “but only from a professional point of course.” Amira, who wore a witch hat and a pretty neat witch costume, nodded with her. “Perfect choice,” she said. In the end, even David seemed to realise that they weren’t at all cringey. It was nice. 

Luckily, there weren’t any other Aziraphales or Crowleys at the party, although there were quite a few other demons and devils. David got a little competitive with a guy who had dressed as Lucifer and claimed that it was a better show than Good Omens and that Lucifer was a more interesting character… Of course, David argued that Crowley was better, and ranted away about the writing, the characters and the cinematography. It was pretty amusing to watch, especially since David realized half way through that the other guy was probably trying to flirt. Matteo noticed the moment, as the guy leaned in closer and David started to blush. Cute.

Matteo figured out he should save David by taking his hand and joining in on the conversation. “You guys know that both Lucifer and Crowley are practically written by the same guy, right?”

He got both of their attention. 

David stared at Matteo, blinking. ”What? Lucifer is written by Neil Gaiman?” 

“Well, not really,” Matteo admitted, grinning. “But the comic that the show is based on, is. Well, the character is Gaiman’s, anyway.” 

David’s eyes practically sparkled as he looked at Matteo. ”Sometimes, Matteo… How do you even know this?”

Matteo put his chin out, and looked at David with a shit-eating grin and half-lidded eyes. ”Believe it or not, when something interests me, it sticks, and I can’t forget it.”

He hadn’t meant to hint about anything, but just as he said it, he noticed that David blushed. Oh, right. Yeah, he had been very interested in something just before they got to the party. Like David’s tongue in his ass. Well, where was the lie? Matteo hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since.

“Oh, I believe you,” David said, in a low voice.

“Good,” Matteo said, as he took a calming deep breath and kissed David on his cheek.

The guy that had been arguing or flirting with David, seemed to have caught onto the fact that David and Matteo were boyfriends. He was leaning back, smiling. “Wow. You guys are really dressed as both Aziraphale and Crowley. I must admit I’m kinda impressed.” 

“You should be,” Matteo countered. He offered the guy a smile, and noticed that the guy relaxed his shoulders. Good. Sure, Matteo knew that he could have his insecure caveman moments, and could feel a twinge of jealousy from time to time, but this wasn’t one of those moments. Not now, when he had David’s warm body next to him. 

Soon all three of them were discussing favourite shows, and then Jonas came up to them, showing off his creepily accurate Joker costume, and they had even more to talk about.

Later, as Matteo and David were finding more to drink in the kitchen, David leaned closer and asked: “Did that guy really try to flirt…?”

“Yeah,” Matteo grinned. “You say I’m clueless about stuff like that, but you’re totally blind when you get hung up on your movie stuff.” 

“Uhm. You’re probably right,” David laughed, and gave him a slow kiss. And oh, Matteo needed to take a deep breath to not be too caught up. Again. 

When David pulled back, his cheeks were pink, and it made Matteo wonder if David felt it, too.

Matteo didn’t get to ask, because Hanna entered the kitchen and interrupted them. So he decided to forget thoughts like that and focus on the party, and David did the same. They drank some more, and talked and laughed with a bunch of people. In the end, though, Matteo had to admit that he felt a little bored. Parties like these were alright, by all means, but it did get a little bit tiresome with all the sloppy hugs and drunk conversations. 

And the thing was… if Matteo was totally honest, he would prefer to be at home right now. With David. In his hot Crowley costume. Those tight jeans. 

David looked so damn good and Matteo couldn’t look away from his smile, or the way his eyes twinkled in the light. Matteo could feel David’s eyes on him, as well. And he kept getting these flashes of what they had done before the party, and he couldn’t forget it. David had watched him jack off in front of a mirror! And then he had his tongue up Matteo’s ass! 

Matteo couldn’t forget it. In the end, it was probably that strange mix of boredom and lust that made him drag David to the dancefloor once more. 

David gave a seducing smile, and followed him, holding his hand and pressing close. And by the time they got to the dance floor, Matteo was half-hard and David loose limbed as they ground against one another, gazes locked and hips pressed tight. They kissed. And kissed again. And it was nice. It was so good. The closeness and affection, the unhurried exchange of kisses in between more chatting. The way that David's body was warm against Matteo’s, the softness of David occasionally carding his fingers through Matteo's hair.

The music was loud, but slow and suggestive, and Matteo loved it. He loved that he was allowed to do this. To kiss David and hold him and be held and talk about whatever he could think of whenever he wanted. It was so easy. When David pulled him closer and kissed him more firmly, that was just as easy. David kissed him with his mouth open wider, licking into Matteo’s mouth, and Matteo loved it so much. He knew that this didn’t mean that it would lead to anything. It might just mean that David wanted to be closer, and feel him more. 

Matteo sighed into the kisses. Well, he could  _ hope _ . He lifted his arms and buried his hands in the thick hair at the back of David's neck and kissed him back. Opened his mouth to David's tongue, and touched it with his own. He answered a pleased hum from deep within David's chest with a happy sigh of his own.

Matteo blushed and looked at all the people surrounding them. “It’s kinda surreal to think about what we did before the party. Don’t you think?”

David looked at him. “Tell me, Matteo,” he leaned closer, looking far too devious for Matteo’s liking. “Did you like it? The things we did?”

“Yes, of course,” Matteo replied. He swallowed heavily, feeling like the air was getting stuck in his chest. There was something in David’s eyes that made him feel a little trapped. The thing was, he kind of liked it. “I did.”

“Good.” David smiled. Then he stroked his fingers down Matteo's face and neck, and further over his chest and sides, until he followed the line of Matteo's pants' waistband to the button on his fly.

_ Oh. Right. _

It was just a tease, of course. Nothing that any others could see. And still, it made heat rush downwards pretty fast. Matteo stared at David. “Uhm…” he started. “Is this… smart?”

“Probably not,” David sighed, and put his hands on Matteo’s back again. Kissed him. “I just… can’t keep my hands off you, sweetie. Or my eyes.”

Sweetie. Now, David didn’t use endearments a lot. So he definitely got Matteo’s attention.

Taking hold of Matteo’s vest, David pulled him close, front to front, for a delightfully slow grind. “I want everybody to see how hot you are,” he muttered. 

Fuck. Matteo released a sigh. He had no qualms when it came to slipping his hands over David’s ass, keeping him pinned to his body as they both moved, somehow still in tune. He gave David a teasing smile. “Now, David, that’s unfair. You watched me earlier, and you said that I would get to watch you later. It’s my turn.” 

David’s eyes darkened. “You want to watch me.” 

Matteo bit his lip and nodded. “I want to make you hot and bothered, here with everybody surrounding us. And I wanna see how you love it.” 

“I want that, too,” David said. He held Matteo, and held his gaze, and Matteo felt crashed into, razed, the shape of his own body unrecognisable to himself through David’s eyes. So he kissed David again, and pressed into him, and he didn’t have any excuse, he was just exhilarated enough to take what he wanted and give what David wanted and damn the consequences.

Matteo placed a hand behind David’s neck, anchoring himself as he pulled away enough to arch into him in time with the song. Rubbing groin to groin, Matteo smirked at the sight of David biting his lower lips to keep himself composed. They were in public, after all. Not that it would make any difference. The song was heavy, lewd, and they were probably not the only ones getting affected by the music. 

Matteo nearly gasped when David spun him around and pulled him back in. Matteo made sure to grind his ass against David’s hips. David’s hand on his hip squeezed him, then slipped along his stomach, settling on clutching his belt buckle. Again, David’s fingers were dangerously close to his dick.

David pressed his nose to the back of Matteo’s ear, and he was muttering along to the song, sending warm puffs of air down his neck.

Matteo let his head fall back with a soft moan that was lost in the cloud of pounding music. He rocked his body with abandon, feeling intoxicated. He was well aware that they’d crossed from dancing, to something similar to dry humping on the dance floor, but he didn’t care. David didn’t want to stop, and neither did Matteo. The others ignored them, anyway.

The songs faded into something even more upbeat, and Matteo feared he wouldn’t be able to keep up. He was sweaty, horny, and his legs were shaking. “I gotta sit down,” he muttered. 

David didn’t seem hard to persuade. When Matteo turned to him, he was met with David’s dimmed eyes and slightly parted lips.

Matteo’s dick twitched in his pants.

“I’d love to sit down,” David said, licking his lips. He was trying to look nonchalant, but Matteo could see the lust written all over his face. 

And Matteo… Well he had no sense of self-control at all, anymore, with David’s big eyes and his tight and warm body in front of him.

Taking hold of Matteo’s hand, David gestured for him to follow.

Through the crowd, they made their way to a more quiet part of the living room. They stumbled towards the sofa in the corner, that was empty of people right now, thank god.

They basically fell into the sofa.  Luckily, they were around a corner from the main room, tucked away just out of sight. Far enough to not be on full display, but close enough that if someone were to round the corner, they’d be spotted.

David was quickly moving closer, and was pretty much sitting on top of Matteo, while Hanna was dancing with Sam and Jonas was drinking and talking to Mia and the boys at the other end of the room. It was almost surreal. Everybody seemed to have a good time, though. Everybody seemed to ignore them. 

That was a very good thing, because David wouldn’t stop touching Matteo, rubbing their thighs together, right arm slung around his neck, fingertips dipping beneath the collar of his shirt and caressing his sweat-damp skin.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Matteo whispered.

David’s face was flushed, redness creeping down his neck. “Matteo,” he drawled, burying his face in the curve of Matteo’s neck and laughing a little.

“You okay, David?” asked Matteo, smiling, and holding David close. He’d had just as much as David but just felt tipsy, lids a little heavy and face heated. David seemed… a little more than that.

“Feeling real good, babe,” said David, parting his lips around Matteo’s pulse and sliding his tongue over the vein.

Oh god. 

“I can see that,” Matteo sighed, tipping his head, David kissing up toward his ear. Matteo dropped his hands to David’s thighs when David straddled his lap, David’s ass bumping against the edge of the table, shot glasses clinking together. “Feeling a little more than good, huh?”

David stared at him, sighed. His eyes were so dark. “I want you so much,” he whispered, breath hot and liquor sharp.

Achingly hard at the confession, Matteo mentally cursed himself. Usually, it took him at least a while before he was ready to go, but David was playing him like a fiddle, and they had barely done anything yet. 

“Mm… yeah, I want you too, Matteo admitted, sliding his hand up and over David’s hip, gently stroking. Then he pulled David closer so that David pressed against him. One of David’s legs slid between Matteo’s so that he rubbed against Matteo’s thigh. Matteo thrust up against him. 

“Jesus, Matteo.” David sighed, looping his arms around Matteo’s neck and loosely draping one wrist over the other. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

Matteo lifted his head to kiss him, and then David kissed him back. Actually, David pinned him down onto the couch and kissed him with abandon, fierce and demanding. It was hungry and wet and loud.

All the while, Matteo’s hands grabbed fistfuls of David’s vest, groping at his chest. Mouths still latched, sliding and biting, his hands were warm as they pressed to David’s chest and stomach. Ugh, there were too many clothes between them. Too many people surrounding them, too.

David didn’t seem to care. He looked lost in the pleasure.

“Look at you,” Matteo muttered, mostly to himself. And then: “What if the others look at us, David? And figure out what you’re doing on my lap?” Matteo dipped forward and kissed David’s chin, hands finding David’s hipbones and squeezing. 

David’s breathing hitched as he ground against Matteo. “Oh god.” David groaned.

Matteo stared at him. If he had been asked earlier what he thought he’d be doing during the Halloween party this year, Matteo never would have been able to predict that his answer would be “letting David hump me and drive me senseless on the sofa”.

Frankly, he was a little unable to believe it was happening even as he stared at David over him. His head bent, staring at Matteo’s lips. 

Matteo let his own head fall forward, resting against David’s forehead; he let himself focus on the grind of David against his thigh, on the way David’s forearm pressed too tight around Matteo’s shoulders.

As if Matteo was going anywhere.

David slid the hand clinging to the outside of Matteo’s thigh up and in front, pressing against his cock. Matteo gasped and clung to David, and it was impossible not to buck up against David’s touch.

David gave a breathy laugh and lifted his head. Hot and damp against the side of Matteo’s neck, he said, “I’m not the only one being affected.”

Matteo couldn’t argue with that. Fuck, he was so close, and so terrified by the idea that one of the others would realise what they were doing. 

He opened his eyes, his gaze darting to the corner. He imagined someone walking in on them, their eyes going wide before trailing down their bodies, drinking in the sight in front of them. Matteo pinned under David, with his hands on David. And David grinding against him, chasing his orgasm.

Fuck. Something, like a mix of fear and lust, coiled in his stomach. The fantasy of someone catching them seemed far hotter than them actually doing it. 

Still, he couldn’t stop. He held David in place, but his hands were shivering. He was so hard, and it all felt so good. Only, David had that look on his face like he thought he’d scored a point, or something, so Matteo pulled David closer and increased the pressure on David’s small grinds. 

David growled and kissed Matteo deeply. Matteo hoped he made it look like they were only kissing. “Shit, I’m close,” David gasped, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Matteo was, too. 

“I’m – David moaned. 

“David.”

Gorgeous eyes opened slightly, just enough to meet his gaze.

“You look so good,” Matteo whispered. 

David shivered, grinding against him. Then he slowed down, a stifled sound of pleasure falling from his lips as he pushed and held himself against Matteo’s upper thigh. And fuck. What Matteo would give to immortalize that look on David’s face when orgasm finally washed over him, making his body spasm and jerk. A slow groan that Matteo recognised very well forced its way out of David, as his whole body shook. 

David buried his face in Matteo’s neck, breathing heavily. 

Fuck. Matteo didn’t expect that. David getting off like this, almost in public? Almost without direct touch? That was new. And so hot. Matteo almost forgot his own aching dick. 

Not really, though. Matteo swallowed, so close to his own orgasm he was tempted to yell, but almost as soon as David stopped moving, he rubbed Matteo harder with his hand, pressing it hard against him in his trousers. All the time, he was looking at Matteo with heavy eyes. 

Matteo’s nails sunk into David’s hips, pinning him in place as he kept pressing his hand against him. 

David said his name in a whisper, and it was like an invisible touch to every sensitive spot on Matteo’s body, winding him tighter. Matteo’s balls begin to tighten, breath coming out short as his heels dug into the floor.

David kissed Matteo and pressed against him one time, two times, until the pressure was too much and just enough. 

“David, fuck!” And it was that last bit of stimulation that sent Matteo over, and the tension in his whole body snapped, knocking the wind out of him. His hips snapped once, twice, three times before stilling, legs and arms trembling as he came. He shook, cursed and moaned, long and loud as he spilled into his pants. So loud he was sure it carried through the music and party noise. He didn’t bother holding back, not when waves of unadulterated bliss and mind-numbing ecstasy ignited every inch of him. 

Matteo rested his shaking hands on David’s thighs as he sank down from his high, mind satisfyingly blank as he sat there, with David’s pleasant weight still on him. A kiss to the neck made Matteo open his eyes, and he found David looking down at him with the most charming of smiles. The gorgeous fucker.

“That okay?” David asks, panting. His forehead feels sweaty against Matteo’s. He pressed his nose to Matteo’s and dabbed their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

“Yeah,” he said, still trembling, but trying to sound cheeky, “not too bad. It should do.” 

They laughed. He leant away from David’s neck, David grinning at him and then kissing him sweetly on the mouth. Still out of breath, Matteo met his kisses and lifted his hands to run them through David’s hair. 

David waggled his brows at him and he snorted, digging his fingertips into David’s sides, David laughingly retaliating until something caught Matteo’s attention. And it was hard to hear over the music, the sound from the party and of their combined ragged breathing and the blood rushing in his ears, but Matteo could have sworn he heard someone calling.

“Yo, guys!”

Matteo stiffened, causing David to groan over him. “Matteo, what-”

“Matteo?” A voice called.”David?” 

They both turned, their eyes going wide. Matteo couldn't breathe.

“Why are you guys all the way back here, I thought I heard-”

Shocked silence. In front of them stood Carlos, Jonas and Abdi, all of them staring at Matteo and David with big eyes. 

Matteo cleared his throat, raising a hand to greet them. “Oh, hey, guys.”

He took a quick look at David. David looked so newly fucked that it wasn’t even funny. Matteo was pretty sure he, too, looked just as disheveled. There was no doubt that the guys knew what had been going on. Abdi was grinning and Jonas blushed and looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. 

”Well, ” Carlos said, with a smirk. ”You’re not exactly honouring Aziraphale and Crowley like this, boys.”

Everybody turned to him, staring. Matteo was confused.

”How so?” David asked.

Carlos grinned. ”That angel and demon pined for 6000 years, without giving in. Six thousand years without a damn kiss! And you guys can’t even wait until the party is over?”

Matteo couldn’t hold in a surprised chuckle. He met David’s eyes, and even though David was blushing hard, he was starting to laugh, too. 

Soon they were all laughing, and then Jonas told them that they could make a diversion so that Matteo and David could sneak out unseen. 

Of course, the boys made sure to make every joke they could think of, as Matteo and David sorted out their clothes and got up. 

“I would say get off the couch,” Abdi grinned, “but it seems like you already did!”

Matteo couldn’t help laughing with the others. “Oh, fuck off,” he muttered, trying to hide the condition of his pants with his jacket.

“Oh, we would love to, Luigi” Jonas laughed, “except you two beat us to it.”

That lead to even more laughter, and Matteo wondered for a moment if the boys had been smoking. Which was likely. 

“I bet you couldn’t stay apart for a week, even if you tried,” Abdi chuckled. 

“God, stop,” Matteo sighed. 

“Yes, please. And don’t be silly, of course, we could,” David said, putting his arm around Matteo’s shoulder. Something almost competitive glinted in his eyes. “We can do whatever we decide to.” 

“I bet,” Jonas grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Seems like you are capable of lots of things.”

Hah. Matteo and David should’ve expected the jokes, of course, but they both blushed anyway. Matteo sent Jonas a stern look. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jonas finally said, holding his hands up, smiling. “I guess we have bothered you for long enough, boys. Now, get out of here.” 

He patted Matteo on the shoulder, and dragged Abdi and Carlos with him to create some distraction of some sort. 

Matteo still felt like he was burning from his toes to his face as they walked through the living room and towards the hallway to get out. 

Outside, it was dark and cold, and the air eased a little of the heat in Matteo’s face. And still, he couldn’t believe what just happened… The boys actually caught them! Fuck, that happened. “Shit, what have you gotten us into?” he whispered to David, shaking his head. 

“ _ Me? _ We were both there!” David grinned. He took Matteo’s hand and they sat the course back home to Matteo’s place. 

Matteo sighed, staring at the pavement ahead of them. “That might be. But we’ll never hear the end of this, you know.”

Still, he smirked when David pulled him close and whispered, “Absolutely worth it,” in his ear. Matteo had to agree. Looking at David’s smile, he could even forget the whole embarrassment. 

“And,” David continued, “maybe we deserve it. Carlos and Abdi are right, you know. We are hopeless compared to Aziraphale and Crowley with… you know… postponing pleasure.”

“True,” Matteo laughed.

“I bet we could do it, though.” 

Matteo stared at him. “What? Stay apart?” 

David bit his lip. “Yeah. I bet we could avoid fucking for a week if we wanted to. Maybe even two.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun, at all,” Matteo frowned. “Would we be allowed to kiss?”

David shook his head. “No kissing. No getting off. Just staying apart, like Aziraphale and Crowley. Just… giving friendly hugs and pining gazes, I suppose.”

“Oh, but that’s just cruel,” Matteo groaned, pouting a little. “But I guess we could do it, if we didn’t spend so much time together, all the time. 

“Oh, we would have to spend every day together, to make it a challenge,” David said, keeping Matteo’s gaze. “You know, teasing each other. Tempting each other.”

Fuck, what?

“You’re such a little shit,” Matteo muttered, shoving David a little. “And cruel.”

David laughed, and pulled him into a hug. “It’s good you love me, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Matteo laughed, too, feeling warmth rush through his chest. He put his arms around David and kissed his neck. “That is good, isn’t it. Just like you love me.”

“Yeah.” David stroked his fingers through Matteo’s hair, and tugged it, just a little. “I actually think it could be fun,” he said. “And I bet it could be really rewarding in the end.”

And oh, that was a thought. 

“That’s true,” Matteo said, in a hoarse voice. Suddenly he was imagining teasing and tempting David for a whole week before celebrating with a … big bang. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, after all. “If we manage to do this, we’ll need to celebrate for real, though.” 

“Exactly.” David looked at Matteo with a teasing smile, and his arms were warm around him. “So, what do you say, Matteo, are we doing this?”

Matteo smiled nervously. He had a horrible feeling that he was getting tricked into something he would regret. But at the same time, he couldn’t help feeling intrigued. Very intrigued. Also, he knew he had to prove Carlos and Abdi wrong. He just had to.

They could do this.

“Yes,” he finally said, and leaned closer to capture David’s lips with his own. David’s lips tasted salty, and his tongue had a hint of wine. The idea of avoiding those lips for a whole week sounded like pure torture. And still – 

“Let’s do this,” he said.

***

THE END – FOR NOW 

(OR AS THEY SAY – BIS BALD)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? If you like, follow me on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) and talk to me. :)


End file.
